The Holy Mother
by OtakuLady
Summary: Katerina Sforza knew she'd never been a good sister. She'd tried, but God knows she's only human. She never had the strength, but perhaps little Alessandro has found someone who does? Petro/Alessandro, Non-Con Francesco/Alessandro. Sequel to My Lord, God


(A/N) Wow

(A/N) Wow. I was at work, and really bored, so this popped up. Everyone wanted a sequel to My Lord, God, and so now, you get a trilogy! This is the second installment, and the third one will probably be a few months in coming, so I hope this fends off those wolves who demand an immediate upload! –Grins- Just kidding!

**The Holy Mother**

Pairings: Non-con Francesco/Alessandro, Petro/Alessandro.

Warnings: Mentions of sibling abuse, non-con (A.K.A. Rape.), incest, homosexuality, slash, shonen-ai, yaoi, whatever you want to call it, religion, and back story abuse.

Description: Katerina Sforza knew she'd never been a good sister. She'd tried, but God knows, she's only human. She never had the strength, but perhaps little Alessandro has found someone who does?

Disclaimer: Hunny, I own Trinity Blood about as much as I own my own T.V. As in, none.

Cardinal Katerina Sforza, elder sister to the Pope and head of the AX Agency knew well that knowing one's faults is the key to overcoming them. But try as she might, there was one fault she'd never been able to correct.

She remembered well the day their darling baby brother had been born. He was born of her mother and father, but only shared a father with Francesco. She always believed that was half of the tension to begin with.

They had waited impatiently outside the birthing chamber. Francesco, eldest and heir, wasn't even allowed inside that noisy room, a fact he harped on constantly during their wait. Katerina, young then, and horribly scared, clutched onto Abel's hand. The Crusnik had smiled reassuringly at her, his silver hair glinting in the light.

As though answering to that smile, a great scream rended the air, followed by the siren-like wail of a healthy newborn child.

Their father, then a priest, back when priests had still been allowed to marry, burst out, holding the new child. Proclaiming in his loud voice, "It's a boy! A boy!" Katerina gasped and danced around her father's legs, seeking to see the child, her baby brother, her golden curls bobbing in rhythm.

Her father lowered the squirming, mewling bundle, and all she saw were great big brown eyes, looking up at her, blinking back tears. It was then that she silently swore to protect and uplift this beautiful babe. This flesh of her flesh, blood of her blood would have nothing but the best.

And it was then that Francesco's cruelty began. It started as harmless pokes and pinches to the baby Alessandro, and she did all she could to keep Francesco at bay. But she couldn't be there all the time.

Francesco was fifteen when Alessandro was born, and Katerina twelve. Her vigilant protections were removed quickly, and she began her studies, same as Francesco, in the one true religion.

It became apparent that they both shared the same head for tactics. Brilliant strategists they were, and their greatest battle was over Francesco's treatment of young Alessandro. Whenever she caught him, he would growl at her, and declare that the child was weak, and needed to be disciplined.

In this, Katerina had a hard time disputing her brother. She and Francesco had been raised strictly, and Alessandro was a weak, tear-some child. Their mother had died in his toddler years, a consuming illness, a raging fever, and then she was gone, like a candle burned too long.

Katerina tried to give Alessandro a maternal figure to look up to. When she could she taught him things that their mother had taught her. How to fold clothing, the proper mixture for a hot toddy to ward off the winter's chill, how to check the closet for goblins.

But her father's rise in the church towed herself and Francesco into a whirlpool of politics and warfare, and before she knew it, her father had been assassinated, and Francesco denied the opportunity of becoming the Pope in his place. The other Cardinals deemed him unsuitable, and so Alessandro was put forth as a contender, along with their cruel uncle Alfonso de Este.

Cardinal Sforza knew that inside her brother was seething, as once again his younger brother not only surpassed him, but took the one thing he'd truly wanted. First, their father's love, and now, the Papal throne. But Francesco did what was right, and sided with her to force their uncle out of the race.

However, Katerina had always felt uneasy that Francesco was chosen to educate Alessandro and to be in charge of his care and schedule. She didn't know if he was still cruel to the boy.

And then, just a few months after assuming the Papacy, Alessandro began to have nervous fits, and was shying away from all contact with people. He cried more, and caved in on himself whenever anyone raised their voice around him.

Gone was the sweet child that smiled so brightly. Gone was the adventuresome boy who had wanted to fight the Methuselah and win back their divine right to the land they held.

But she was so busy with her agents, trying to make piece with a force that could wipe humans off the map. She noticed he shuffled, as if his robes were too heavy. And that he never let anyone close enough to touch, except for the occasional rough grab from Francesco.

So it warmed her heart to see that that phase appeared to be over. After one of Francesco's lengthy absences over some skirmish in the west, she noticed Alessandro smiling again, the same beautiful smile she'd fallen in love with as a child. And strangely enough, it was directed at that blue-locked knight, the one with the abysmally large lance. She smiled wondering how he had managed to get Alessandro to smile again.

Of course, being the woman she was, she endeavored to know EVERYTHING about the man who'd brought her brother's smile back. Petro Orcini, 29 years old, great health, exceptionally strong. Trained for a position of high rank, though he had held his current position for a full six years. Insanely loyal to the church, and especially the Papacy. Not particularly known for being gentle. Or quiet for that matter.

But the secondary reports, the ones from observances of the two together, showed a distinct difference. Around Alessandro, he never yelled, never rebuked him, and even praised him when warranted. Alessandro soaked up the attention, and became livelier by the day.

And she already knew he would protect Alessandro with his life. There was never any doubt to this. But as the two grew closer, she continued to watch, always discreet. She saw the secret glances, the sweet blushes. She watched as they held hands when no one was looking. It was adorable.

However, it was time to let Father Petro know, in no uncertain terms, the boundaries of this relationship. It was quite a surprise to her agents when Father Petro Orcini, one of those most against allying with the Empress, was called into her office for a private audience.

Even Petro was a little nervous. This was the elder sister to the Pope, a formidable woman and a fierce person. He saluted and stood rigidly at attention, quite unsure what to expect.

"At ease, Brother. Please, have a seat." Katerina said, indicating the chair in front of her desk. She smiled, as he took it, and Petro almost blushed to realize that Alessandro and his sister shared more than blood. That smile was apparently genetic…

"I've noticed that his Eminence and yourself have shared company quite a bit lately."

Oh. She was planning on warning him off. Well, it wasn't as if he was molesting him. That would probably set Alessandro's recovery back by years. Petro would do whatever it took to help his Pope. Reigning himself in, and whatever urges he might have, was hardly a problem.

"Now, now Brother, calm down. You seem to be doing him some good. I haven't seen my brother smile, or indeed laugh, so freely in years. And he's become a lot less jumpy, if the maids are to be believed." Her monocle gleamed, until she pulled it off to clean it.

"I just…Well, I suppose there's really only one way to put this. I would like to know your intentions towards my brother."

Father Petro had a hard task to not tremble, or faint, as some lesser man might, in front of that strong, willful gaze. But his mind didn't stall. In fact, it seemed to go faster. He had sworn he wouldn't tell, but this was a change to perhaps protect the Pope, permanently. Surely between himself and Cardinal Sforza, Alessandro would never have to fear again…

Petro made up his mind. It was more important that Alessandro be safe, than himself be trusted. He cleared his throat beginning.

"To protect him, Lady Cardinal. I…I have recently come to realize that his Radiance, the Pope, is being beaten and savaged like some wild cur. I am attempting to find and punish the perpetrator, as well as protect and heal our lord, the Pope."

Katerina's shock and outrage was clear on her face. If Petro had had any doubts that she was innocent of this act, that look, as well as Alessandro's unintentional admission that the assailant was male, would have absolved her. She put away those emotions quickly and focused on what Petro was saying.

"Do you have any leads, yet?" She asked.

"Only that whoever he is, he scares his Excellency greatly, and is a severely cruel person. I have seen the marks on his Holiness' body. They are methodical, logical, and made to inflict the most pain, with the least damage to muscle, organs or anything that might permanently harm. Whoever is doing this knows how to torture, efficiently, and sadistically."

Dear God, Katerina hoped her first instinct was wrong. She shuddered, praying it wasn't her elder brother who did this.

"Father Petro, I know you will do your best, and I know that you will help Alessandro well. But I warn you. Be gentle with him, and if you break his heart beware of a gruesome death. You are dismissed." All of this said with the same sickly sweet smile.

Ten minutes later, in the hall, when the Father realized what she meant, he began blushing and muttering darkly. How dare Paula leave just when it seemed he needed feminine back up, AGAIN? Only a female could understand the tangled web he'd somehow woven himself in.

Katerina was worried. But she swore, as she watched Petro smile and greet the little Pope, through her window. She swore that she would do whatever she could for those two. And as Alessandro smiled up at his blue haired knight, she smiled down on them, and thanked God.

Otaku: Well, there we go. An introspective piece from Katerina's point of view. Sort of. I hope you all liked it. I worked hard on it, and it entertained me for a while!


End file.
